Starlit Wings
by The Wind Guardian
Summary: They say that when an angel earns its wings, a new star is born into the Sylvarant sky... Colloyd. Possible sub-genres.
1. Angel Feathers

My first ever real fanfic I've posted, and a fluffy Colloyd one at that. I've been reading, the good, fanfic authors for this pairing on here for a long time and hope that my writing can be reviewed by them and seen as good by them too. That would make me so very happy. But, my first fanfiction so go easy and no flames. Though, I'll always take constructive criticism.

This is going to be a three, or maybe two if I can stuff everything in the next chapter, part one-shot involving the events at the Seal of Fire and the group's stay in the inn at Izoold before they head to Palmacosta. I got the idea when I was replaying the game and saw the skit: "Even if I become an Angel..." Plus, I always notice that in every scene that Colette gets her wings, whether it be the game, anime, manga or animated scene from the PS2 version, Lloyd is always highlighted staring at them specifically. I've always been a fan of wings for some reason, and I absolutely fell in love with Colette's when I first saw them. They're so amazing, I want them... But, I digress. I wanted to do a fluffy fic about Lloyd's thoughts on her wings and her muses on them as well since I would think suddenly obtaining wings would be more then a little uncomfortable for Colette at first even though she can put them "away."

Before I let you go off and read, I'd like to clarify that even though Colette's wings may or may not be made of mana or energy or whatever, it isn't clearly stated what they physically are like. Even if they are mana, I imagine that they are indeed solid and made of feathers, and due to that they can be touched and felt by Colette. My interpretation of them is the one I'm going to use in this story and is only of my own opinion since I don't think they're just mere "energy wings," but real physical wings in their own way--and that may not be true. I'm only saying this because I've noted that many people comment on the whole "made of mana" thing and therefore don't think her wings can be touched properly or whatever the case may be... Point being, it's a debate I want to avoid. XD

Oh, and I forgot to mention the disclaimer...

Ahem... I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I'm just unhealthily obsessed with it. It's property of Tales Studio Holdings in Namco, I believe.

So with that, please enjoy the first chappie~!: Angel Feathers

(No worries, I avoided spoilers, but hinted at upcoming events.)

* * *

The Ktugach at last began to fall, a final bloodcurdling howl finding its way through the clenched wall of fangs within the beast's bleeding maw as a single sword ripped through the right side of its flank. The great fiery feline shook a bit it as it clearly tried to use the remainder of its power to stay standing. It lifted up its bowing head while heaving heavily, thick green blood dripping from both fur and head spikes. It glued its eyes on the group of humans before it. The seal guardian dared to issue a last challenging glare with those hollow blackened eyes despite the fact it had been reduced to nothing by the Chosen's group.

Kratos, who had issued the final Sonic Thrust along the side of the monster lowered his blade and opted stare down the glower of the snarling fire beast. His icy brown eyes tapered under his messy locks of hair. "You have only your fate to blame," he began calmly as he turned away and sheathed his weapon. "…for your defeat."

The Ktugach keeled over as if on cue, motionless. It didn't even twitch as it fell to the dark mauve paved floor with a _'thud'_. The group wearily stared at the corpse for a few moments before—to the shock of all but Kratos—the Ktugach's body was enveloped in light, flaking off into small particles that evaporated into the pedestal of the seal it had been guarding.

A portion of the pedestal uplifted. It looked almost like a cage, a brief silhouette appearing inside but disappearing too quickly to discern, until it was dropped back into place. A swirling wisp of pure red mana floated above the center of the seal as its replacement.

Lloyd clenched his teeth. His chest was rocketing back and forth with the pace of his erratic heart, his breathing lagged and harsh. He was utterly exhausted. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and neck.

He hadn't been scared, per say. Vicious monsters roamed the vast lands of Sylvarant constantly after all. He definitely had not, however, expected to face such a tough enemy when he and his companions had approached the Seal of Fire deep within the Triet Ruins.

In a way Lloyd had to chastise himself for being caught off guard when the Ktugach and its Ktugachlings had appeared. He admitted he wasn't the most focused in school a lot of the time, and the day Raine had gone over the specifics of the Chosen's seal breaking was a day he'd fallen asleep and missed the lecture. Now though it seemed like a no-brainer that these seals—places for the Chosen of Mana to slowly accept the process of transformation into an angel—would have trials to carry out even _before_ the Chosen broke it. He uttered a strangled oath. The Journey of Regeneration was obviously no simple task and he'd rushed into it and the fight overconfident.

The red-clad dual swordsmen, after calming himself, hedged his gaze over upon his friends.

Genis was in pretty bad shape too in terms of tiredness. It couldn't be helped. Genis was brilliant and if not the most reliable during the battle with his ice and water magic. But he was still only twelve and had less stamina in contrast to his older comrades.

Raine was standing in front of Colette with her staff firmly gripped in her hand. She didn't seem as tired as her brother since she'd mostly stayed away from the front-lines to protect the blonde and heal the people on the offensive, but her expression was locked in a sternness that was similar to that of Kratos, who didn't look nearly as worn out as the others. Far from it in fact.

Colette herself didn't really appear all that tired physically. She held her chakrams strongly and wore a mask of minor impassiveness. Though she had attempted to throw her weapons and land some solid blows Kratos had insisted she keep behind Raine during the fight, and though she had eagerly argued against it Raine had agreed with the mercenary's better judgment and had offered to keep an eye on her. Colette wasn't happy at all about that decision mostly because she had no real say in the matter.

Lloyd didn't want her to get hurt either but making her feel unneeded or like a burden was certainly not a good ultimatum in his opinion. He could tell she had truly wanted to help fight, to protect her friends. It was her who needed to break the seal in the first place and who had summoned the trial of defeating the Ktugach.

But she was the _Chosen One_. If something happened to her then doing this was pretty much meaningless. Irony was indeed unpredictably cruel, and it seemed to follow the blonde around like a shadow.

Lloyd's hand instinctually rested on the hilt of one of his twin blades as he placed them both back into their scabbards, the glow of his Exsphere dying down. He sighed to himself. He wouldn't be underestimating these seals again. He had to get stronger. Lloyd couldn't _afford _to be cocky when they could be hurt or worse. He didn't want that to happen if he could somehow prevent it—especially to Colette.

"You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar," a voice suddenly echoed, breaking into the silence and snapping everyone's heads up at the ceiling. They saw no source for the voice heard.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. The clearly masculine voice was familiar, almost painstakingly so. He shook his head and trained his gaze on Colette. The swordsmen smiled warmly when she peaked over in his direction, trying to offer soundless reassurance in the gesture if she was feeling unsure of herself.

Colette returned the smile with one of her own. It retained its usual brightness but was soft and brief. She closed her eyes as she quietly inhaled before reopening them and solidifying her resolve. "…Yes, my lord," she finally answered to the open air, walking from her position behind Raine up to the pedestal.

When she approached, Colette clasped her hands together in prayer, trying to pour every ounce of emotion she felt into her words as she strung together her many years of tedious studies to do what was expected of her. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

A sphere of pure light appeared after the red mana dissipated up and caused a mild flash. It hovered down leisurely. As it did it clicked, and Lloyd remembered.

_"This is just like when Colette was given her Cruxis Crystal back at the Martel Temple. So then...the voice and this light must be…" _

When the sphere of light reached where the red mana had been prior it shrunk back into itself and then burst away to reveal a fair-haired man in robes, a cleric hat, and other assumed angel attire. Two magnificent white wings flapped continuously behind him keeping him airborne. He looked down at Colette not with kindness, but almost a type of hinted possessiveness that rubbed Lloyd the wrong way.

"…_Remiel,"_ Lloyd confirmed wistfully in his head.

The angel smiled; however forced it may have looked to anyone paying close attention. "Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well."

Colette stiffened, appearing very awkward then, struggling to continue looking directly up but somehow managing to do just that. "Thank you…Fa…ther."

Remiel didn't react. "The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

Colette's eyes reflected a sort of relief when he didn't look phased by her preceding comment. However, her facial expression never changed. She remained serious as to not let the angel before her detect any kind of weakness. "Thank you, my lord."

Remiel lifted his arm and turned his palm out towards her. Rainbow colored light formed in front of his hand before splitting into ribbons of separate colored energies that came showering down upon the Chosen before the alter.

Said Chosen at first watched the light envelop her, but soon shut her eyes and let the angelic gift embrace her body, mind, and soul with all it had to give.

When the radiance at last finished melding together with its host, the most miraculous thing occurred. From her back two incomprehensibly beautiful purple-colored wings were spawned, basking a warm comforting glow over the area she stood on. Even though Genis and Raine were staring in awe and Kratos' attention was caught as well, Lloyd was the only one wholly entranced.

To him it was taken as unexpected. He knew Colette was supposed to turn into an angel but he never thought it would be this literal. Even so, Lloyd couldn't deny that the transformation he'd just witnessed was a most amazing spectacle, as if he'd just seen the most perfect flower in the world bloom fully right in front of his face.

It wasn't the fact that she had wings now that stirred this. No, that wasn't that it all. It was her wings themselves. They weren't like Remiel's as they seemed as if they were made of mana, divided into different segments and not attached onto the skin. But they held such pure splendor and appeared so gentle. It was as if those wings had sprouted from Colette's very essence— from her heart itself. The image of her was stuck in his mind forever after only a minute of taking it in. It was only when Colette ascended up into the air using her new limbs that Lloyd finally was able to snap himself out of his stupor with a big blink.

Remiel let his arm fall back to his side. "The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure."

"I humbly accept this trial," Colette breathed as she inwardly tried to adjust herself to her new wings, not used to having, feeling, or moving them properly enough to keep her aloft.

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar," the archangel stated firmly while keeping on his placid facade, eyes falling halfway.

Colette nodded unhurriedly. "Yes, Lord Remiel."

Remiel's smile shifted into more of a smirk as his body was consumed again in light and he vanished instantly, leaving a trail of feathers in his wake, as well as a final remark that boomed from nothingness. "I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette."

When she felt that Remiel's presence was absolutely gone, Colette sighed audibly and slowly allowed her wings to let her descend. She was cautious, balancing herself with her arms when her feet touched the floor, careful that her extraordinary clumsiness wouldn't cause any sort of accident upon her landing. When she whirled around the little angel was met with three wide-eyed stares and one business-as-usual gaze. She blushed and pushed two fingers together, hands against her white and teal trimmed traveling clothes.

Seeing her embarrassment, Lloyd opened his mouth to say something heartening but blurted out his suppressed shock instead, faster than he could comprehend or think his words through. "Colette…has _wings_!"

Raine shot the brown-haired male a glare so sharp that he recoiled like it had smacked him in the face with a blunt object. Stating the obvious wasn't helping the blonde's discomfort, as her complexion had gone a shade redder when he'd said it, wings furled partially behind her.

Lloyd rubbed his neck, feeling apologetic. "Uh—"

"—They're _incredible_, Colette," Genis cut in hastily before Lloyd said something more blatant and idiotic, "I didn't think you'd get angel wings as a reward. Can you really fly now, I mean, higher than just a few feet?"

Colette's discomfiture washed away after hearing her young friend's praise and she cheerily folded her hands behind her back, beaming. "Uh-huh, I can. And look, I can put them away too."

Her wings shimmered, disappearing, and she turned slightly so Genis could get a look, feeling better of herself by the second as she watched the mage's reactions.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! Don't you think so too Lloyd?" Genis jumped, pinning a hinted gaze on the swordsmen, darting his light cobalt eyes between him and Colette encouragingly.

Lloyd blinked and shifted toward Colette who was now intently paying attention to him, her lips curved up in a tender smile. The angel's cerulean eyes glistened, prodding for an answer to Genis' question without her having to say a thing. It never ceased to amaze him how expressive her body language was and how he could pick up on it so easily.

Lloyd suddenly found his face beginning to heat up from the intensity of those waiting eyes, eyes that to him outshone even the brightest of stars in loveliness.

He and Colette shared such an incredibly close bond. From the first day they'd met in Iselia, Lloyd felt a connection with her that made his heart skip a beat whenever she smiled, laughed, said his name or even looked at him. It was a happy, fuzzy surge of bliss so wonderfully warm and pleasant that only Colette was able to induce.

What he once thought was a meager crush had developed into so much more over the years. Maybe his feelings for her had always been that strong and he'd just lacked the maturity to engage them until recently. He wasn't exactly sure since they'd always been best friends, and it was in fact that knowledge itself that prevented him from telling her. His feelings were so sure, so strong, but he had no clue if they were requited. If they weren't Lloyd didn't want to tarnish their relationship by driving her away all together. Just the idea of that made his chest pang in sickening pain.

Despite having muses that turned truths into secrets, the most important thing was Colette. Whether she felt for Lloyd or not, he would be with her, by her side forever as her protector. It was a promise he'd made back during the days in school where she had been regularly bullied, harassed, thrown at and even hit for being different from others, unable to garner any help from the priests and teachers that monitored her excluding Raine. To Lloyd, Colette already was an angel—she had been her whole life. The only difference was that now she had the wings to prove it.

Of course, he couldn't really muster up enough courage to say that sentiment _aloud_.

"…Lloyd, are you alright?"

Lloyd roused himself awake to reality and found the blonde tipping her head in worry with a puzzled frown. The swordsmen blushed faintly, for the second time. He had completely spaced out, staring at Colette like a moron the entire time he'd been thinking. It _really _wasn't his day.

"Uh, sorry, I'm fine. Just a little tired," he said cheerfully while wearing his typical goofy grin, "It's amazing Colette, really amazing!"

The angel's reaction lit up her whole face, a small hue of red staining her cheeks as her wings reappeared and fluttered affectionately in response to Lloyd's compliment. "Thank you, Lloyd," she murmured.

"Hehe, it's the truth," he responded, though he was trying not to let Colette's adorable behavior rekindle his faded blush, as Genis was now giving him a droll stare.

The magus crossed his arms, seeing right through his friend's attempts to hide his _real _opinion. "Liar…"

Lloyd scoffed at him, turning around towards Kratos and Raine, who were busing themselves with a map of Sylvarant. "Shut it, Genis."

The magic-user didn't dignify Lloyd's insult with a rebuttal. He always reacted this way when teased about his obvious crush on Colette. "So how well can you move them, Colette?"

She paused and thought for a moment, seemingly deciding on flapping her wings at a moderate pace. "Pretty well, I guess. I'm still not really used to them though."

Genis' eyes seemed to sparkle in fascination as he watched her, jumping up again. "You're so lucky! I want a pair of wings now!"

"Here, look, look!" Colette clasped her hands in front of her as she usually did when feeling flattered, childlike enthusiasm overcoming her as she shut her eyes and giggled, flapping her wings faster.

Lloyd couldn't help but grin, chuckling at the sight as he glanced over his shoulder at his two closest friends, Genis leaping up occasionally and flailing his arms while Colette just continued to move her wings more vigorously. They were both so silly sometimes.

Shaking his head, he prepared to get involved in the conversation Kratos and Raine were having about traveling, since he was very thrilled to get the opportunity to board a boat. But before he could something caught his eye.

Loose feathers from Colette's wings floated to the ground after being shaken off by all the motion she was making. He peered down at those stray purple feathers in curiosity. Like her wings, they too seemed so gentle, each one casting its own unique shine. He noted, however, that they faded after a time, as if never there at all.

It was almost saddening that something so beautiful would eventually have to fade away like that, and angel feathers, Lloyd decided as he lead his eyes away from the feathers and the wings they'd fallen from to the angel they belonged to, were most beautiful.

* * *

That's it for Part I! Pretty basic stuff since I mixed the happenings of the Seal of Fire from the game and OVA together to make this scene, though I used most of the dialogue from the game to make it seem realistic. I hope it was pleasant to read and gained your interest so far. I tried my best so I could garner reviews...

...And on that note, please review, it makes me happy and encourages me to write faster. Really...it does... ^_^;;

Arigatou, minna! (Thank you, Everyone!) Be sure to stay tuned for more!

~Kazea


	2. To Feel Human

Hey loyal reviewers and readers,

Back with Part II of Starlit Wings, a one-shot that is turning out to be much longer then first intended. This one chapter alone, forgive the lateness if it was taken as so, topped 6000 words. I kind of scared myself with it. Believe me, Part III isn't going to nearly this long~

Speaking of which, this fic probably will now end up being four parts, since this chapter was supposed to include the skit reference, but I couldn't make it any longer or I'd drive readers away.

So I hope you all don't mind that. I do hope this part is enjoyable. I have a cute little OC in there for awhile, hehe. There's also some rivalry in there that Lloyd retains in the beginning towards everyone's favorite mercenary. As we all know, at first Lloyd really wants to best Kratos more then enjoy his company. Oh, also, Kratos is of the Magic Knight class for those who see that reference and get confused.

It does, for those who want to know, have some angst in it near the end. It may make Colette seem OOC, and I apologize for that ahead of time. But I figure, with what happens to her beforehand, that any human being with feelings would break down upon having people react that way to your appearance, even someone as strong-hearted as Colette, who might I add has suffered ten times more than her fair share in her sixteen years. How she can always keep a smile on her face is quite amazing to me. But, that being said, I want to show a side of Colette that does feel hurt in these upcoming situations. Thought I'd share that muse with you all before you go off to read and review.

Disclaimer is on the last page, so deal with that there if you actually care about such things...

**WARNING~!:** There are **SPOILERS **for both Noishe's true race as well as Genis' and Raine's. Besides that I just hint at things as usual.

**(Do not read this note if you don't want to be hinted to heavily at upcoming plot):** I do want to point out that since this is only a few days after the Seal of Fire, not even Colette is completely aware of how heavily she's transforming right now for those of you who know what happens to her when she breaks the first seal, therefore she's unable to keep all of that confusion to herself at first. I mean, who wouldn't be scared of that? Though, as is obvious, this whole fic focuses on her wings so the **_other _**thing bothering her she's still hiding from the group. If I peaked the curiosity of any who don't know what the heck I'm talking about I suggest you don't ask questions or turn around and play Symphonia some more before reading this. I hate to ruin the game for anyone, but I need to put out this note to those who have played it through already and want to know why I had Colette break down a bit. Ahem, that is all for my typical long-winded author's chitchat.

With that, please enjoy Part II: To Feel Human

* * *

Steel met steel, blades dancing in the ever graceful art of swordsmanship as if an extension of the warriors wielding them. The swords collided again and again, restless, eager. Small yellow sparks rained down from the sweet contact made between edges as they clashed. Yet, one must always be aware that the weapon does not make the warrior. It was the very individual that determined the potential strengths of their partner weapon.

In this case though, years of diligent practice and experience waned all else…

The double-edged sword, belonging to Kratos, effortlessly managed to block and parry one of the single-edged swords handled by Lloyd, tossing it away into a patch of lush grass as if a mere stick. The man shifted laxly, unfazed, casting a looming shadow over his challenger—or unofficial trainee if one cared to venture that far.

The Chosen's group had arrived at the quiet little fishing port of Izoold about three hours ago, the entire party stressed from a tiring afternoon of climbing Ossa Trail, as well as dealing with some very _unusual_ circumstances along the way.

Though it had taken much persuasion to get Max—the only accessible boatman—to lend a hand, the group had been able to snag available transportation across the ocean to Palmacosta, a bigger, far livelier port city on the continent to the east.

In spite of Raine relentlessly insisting the idea of avoiding crossing water all together by using the shortcut to the north reaching Hima, their ride was set for the following morning and Kratos had suggested that they use the remainder of the day to rest. Everyone eventually had agreed wholeheartedly, drained from the three days of constant walking and fighting since the Seal of Fire; if you didn't count the quick rest stop at Triet they'd had beforehand.

Raine had gone off to make the reservations for their stay seeing as it was dusk now, which left the rest outside with free time. Lloyd jumped at the chance to demonstrate his improved skills and had convinced Kratos to engage in a friendly spar with him. Both of them trained regularly now when time allowed for it. The seventeen year-old was determined to outshine the mercenary one way or another, even if he had to take unwanted tips from him.

Hearing word of this swordfight, people had flocked to the local inn, the practice under way gathering a rather sizable crowd. Residents, both adults and children, stood a few feet around the fray with excited intrigued expressions, thrilled to see what they perceived as rare entertainment taking place. Some sat in the grass while others chose to sit atop the stable wooden fences located near the sides of the building.

The skirmish itself was taking place behind the inn where the view was of mostly fields and mountains. Right now the purple-clad swordsmen had become more of a crowd favorite then the one in red, most of the people clapping whenever Kratos got the best of Lloyd.

Unlike Kratos the younger swordsmen was hunched over and out of breath, shoulders tense but arms shaking—much to his infuriation since it caused the remaining blade in his grip to quiver from his mounting weakness. Lloyd for some reason felt insulted by the Magic Knight's current poise, to him acting so high and mighty, flicking off his attacks with less effort then he would use to swat away a fly.

"You should never allow your opponent to rid you of one of your weapons. More than that, you hesitate when you do lose one because you are so dependent on holding two swords," Kratos explained sternly, offering no sympathy. "The stance you take before and during conflict is of critical importance, and your primary weak point is being caught off balance from being stripped of one of your blades. The opportunity for someone to exploit your weak point ensues due to your poor stance."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean? My stance is fine," Lloyd unintentionally snapped. It appeared his frustration was starting to get the better of him. Although, that was not surprising when it came to matches with his fixed rival.

Kratos shook his head while gesturing at Lloyd's trembling arm and uncouth form. "You are a dual-wielder Lloyd, so your body is in constant focus of acting on battle stances suited for handling two weapons. Normally this is a useful habit to have, as you will move instinctively for the best results in combat," He paused speaking to walk forward, taking a hold on the end of Lloyd's trembling sword and lifting it up at a different angle, forcing Lloyd to stand straighter and place both hands on the hilt. "But it's only a good habit when you have two swords in hand. Once you lose one of them, you panic. Both your mind and body are unsure of how to react, and that brief moment of uncertainty sets you up for an untimely demise," he finished impassively.

"So I just won't let anything knock away one of my swords then," Lloyd panted out, feeling one of his eyebrows twitch to some extent.

"You need to improve on keeping your dual-wielding stances free of weak spots so you are not taken off-guard, as well as learning stances meant for single sword use in case you make an error and _do_ end up losing a blade with no time to recover it," Kratos issued a glower, as if he was disciplining a child, "You cannot always rely on your Exsphere to make you strong enough in times of trouble."

His grasp on the blade loosened and he stepped back again, bringing up his own sword so it pointed directly at Lloyd.

With his hands decisively clamped on the handle of his weapon, Lloyd straightened, the mild glow of his Exsphere catching his eye before he leaned back in preparation.

"I don't always _need_ my Exsphere to fight. And I can use a single sword just fine," he huffed, serious and determined.

Kratos sighed, his hope for understanding fizzled out by that remark. "Hmph, if that's what you believe then by all means, prove me wrong."

Lloyd took a minute though soon sprang forward. He swiped his sword up in a crescent, the metal grazing the ground and unearthing a few strands of grass as he attempted to sweep under and thump the end of mercenary's sword in order to fling it away, as payback perhaps.

It was to no avail. Kratos intercepted the incoming slash without difficulty by grabbing Lloyd's wrist and twisting him around so his front was faced away towards the crowd. He jabbed the hilt of his blade against Lloyd's back, not so much as to do any real damage but enough to send the young man rolling into the dirt a few yards away.

"W-why you…" Lloyd scowled after suppressing the ache riveting through his muscles. His Exsphere was now blazing as he forced himself to his feet, albeit wobbling a little, and lunged at Kratos to try and overtake him yet again.

This routine continued on; Lloyd trying to land a blow and Kratos repeatedly trouncing his efforts. It was clear to anyone watching that Kratos had been correct in his observations. Lloyd was unaccustomed to using one sword, and it showed. People still clapped for him however, especially a certain Chosen.

Genis and Colette had taken to the day's end shade of a nearby tree that gave the duo a perfect view of the melee between their companions. It had only been about forty minutes since the beginning of the duel. It couldn't be certain though since nightfall was so near and both childhood friends had been viewing the scene from its start.

Noishe had joined them in their relaxing. The Arshis was curled around the angel and half-elf affectionately, both leaning back against his flank with contented expressions.

His tail wagged lazily back and forth as he rested his head on his paws. He often liked to spend time with Lloyd's friends, and always made sure they were comfortable when he noiselessly offered to be a living cushion. He had a particular soft spot for Colette since she always fawned over him so lovingly. She also, seemingly, had an endless amount of biscuits hidden away for him. No canine, after all, could complain about free biscuits, especially when Genis had been the one to bake them.

"Do you think Lloyd's taking this too seriously? He's overexerting himself more then usual," Colette mused while scratching Noishe behind the ears, earning a very appreciative whine from him.

Genis looked up from the book he had brought with him to glance at the fight, sighing and shrugging when Lloyd swore audibly in his aggravation. "Probably, but he'll be fine… Lloyd's just too stubborn to give up, that's all."

The mage flinched when Kratos parried another swing and nearly unarmed Lloyd of his sword for the second time, though thankfully the dual-wielder jumped back and avoided that outcome.

"That, or he's stumbled upon a new level of stupidity. Kratos is the _last_ person I'd want to fight," he added meekly, sweat running down his head.

"You have to admire his perseverance though," Colette beamed in esteem as her eyes intently followed Lloyd in his fighting.

Genis smirked in response to Colette's optimism, nodding his head before ducking it down back into his book. "I'll give you that, Colette. Lloyd's fortitude is to be admired for sure. I couldn't do what he does."

Giggling at the whimsical tone her friend had used, the blonde nestled closer to Noishe, sinking into his thick fluffy fur with a sleepy look on her face. She was grateful to get the time to relax like this with everyone on this journey. She'd thought, after leaving them in Iselia, that she'd never see Genis or Lloyd again.

Many citizens in the audience, so to speak, had approached her throughout the event. Whether it was showering her in luck, asking questions, or paying respects—everyone wanted a chance to talk with her.

She found herself frowning as she contemplated. She truthfully didn't enjoy the special treatment she received from people. When she was younger, the title "Chosen One" had often gotten her beleaguered in school by children who assumed she believed better of herself then everyone else in the world because she was an _angel's child_.

She also had endured the countless hours of lessons apparently considered necessary for the Chosen. None of them were like the lessons Raine taught her in public school, things that were useful, and better yet, fun. Her lessons were useful only to her duty for the world. No one had ever bothered preparing her for anything beyond that. Why would they need to? She was but a walking label.

Colette supposed that it was for those and many more reasons that Genis and Lloyd were so special to her. They were her friends, _her_ friends. When they looked at her they saw Colette, not the Chosen.

They cared about her deeply and consistently amazed her with their benevolence, like on the birthday she'd had one year where they'd tried to throw her a surprise party after the festival Iselia had celebrated for her had ended. She remembered how she'd been out in the woods, crying about these very reasons, when Lloyd and Genis had found her and presented her with a picnic and presents. They had celebrated right there in the forest alone because the church declared both her friends—especially Lloyd—a distraction to her. They'd say: "One shouldn't be _too_ attached to the Chosen."

But that day had been one of the best times of her life. It was days such as that where Colette felt she had a right to be herself. That's why, with them here now, she felt that she could do anything. Lloyd and Genis, they gave her the one thing she was never allowed to have. They gave her normality.

"C-chosen One…?"

Colette, who had shut her eyes and dozed from her memories, leaned up to locate who had addressed her. Genis too had unglued his attention from his reading to see who it was this time that wanted to approach the great _Chosen One_.

To both of their surprises, it was not an adult with praise or excitement to express. The question had come from a very young tan-haired boy in beige clothing. He hid half his face behind a stuffed dog with sewn button eyes, his stare peaking just above its plush head. He looked very withdrawn and was scuffling his feet.

Colette blinked a few times, taken aback. Before long though the angel graced the child with a tender smile, her gaze exceedingly gentle as she tilted her head to one side.

"May I help you?" she asked softly.

The boy hugged his puppy closer as he looked down to the ground.

"…There's no more room over there to sit down, and my two older brothers keep picking on me," he said as he brought his eyes back up to look at Colette, "…could I…sit over here? Mommy said that it would be disrespectful to you but I wanna watch the red swordsmen s'more."

Colette glimpsed over at two preteen boys making faces. The moment they noticed her looking they jumped back and acted as though they'd done nothing wrong.

She smiled wider, Genis nodding when she turned to him for approval. "If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"

The boy reddened. "Aden," he then presented his toy by holding it out in front of him with both hands. "And this is Koty," he added, swiftly hugging the stuffed animal again once finished.

"Well Aden," Colette began happily while scooting closer to Genis and patting the space now free in front of Noishe, "it's perfectly fine if you sit here! I don't mind."

Aden lowered his toy slightly, revealing a shy smile, though when Noishe lifted his head and barked at him in greeting he hid back behind the comfort item.

"Don't worry. Noishe doesn't bite," Genis assured.

"O-okay," the boy said bashfully, timidly plopping himself down next to the blonde and against the Arshis.

Noishe twisted his head to nudge Aden's shoulder with a whine. The child cringed at the animal's touch, holding his puppy up as a shield.

"I-is this really a doggie, Chosen One? He's huuuuuge," he frowned while staring incredulously.

"Well, Lloyd seems to think so. His size does take some time to get used to, but he's really friendly," Colette stated cheerfully, rubbing Noishe's back.

Noishe poked his head closer to Aden, who nervously squeaked, only to lick the boy playfully on the cheek. Aden blinked in astonishment, soon entering into a fit of giggles, throwing his arms around the Arshis' oversized muzzle as the animal continued to nuzzle affectionately.

Genis rolled his eyes, though not in an unfriendly manner, at Noishe's typical actions as he went back to reading. Colette on the other hand was very much enjoying this child's company. Being the Chosen wasn't without positives once and awhile, she had to admit.

"Do you want to give him a biscuit? I bet he'd be willing to share with your friend there," she chirped while gesturing to his stuffed animal, rummaging through her pocket for the treat and holding it out with an upturned hand.

Noishe's jagged ears flicked as he smoothly dislodged from Aden's grapple, pulling his best 'Hmm, I'll have to think about it' face at the blonde's idea of sharing his precious biscuits. This was of course done jokingly.

Aden took the baked delicacy, offering it to the canine modestly. "Here you go, doggie."

The Arshis snatched it up happily, giving the boy a thanking lick before laying his head delicately in the boy's lap, Aden responding by stroking Noishe's large ears with the hand that wasn't holding Koty.

"You like dogs too, Aden?" Colette asked while she eyed the stuffed toy again.

"Uh-huh. I wanna get a doggie for my birthday next week," Aden replied, suddenly sighing. "But, mommy says we can't afford a doggie the way things are now."

"How old are you going to be?" the angel tipped her head to one side, inquisitive.

"Uh," Aden counted on his fingers then held out four of them, "this many!"

Colette folded her hands on her lap. "Well, I think you'd be able to raise a dog since you're doing so well with Noishe. If your mother can't adopt one, maybe your father will be able to," she said hopefully.

Her smile dulled when Aden rested his chin on Noishe's head, hugging his toy to his chest forlornly.

"My daddy went on a trip to Asgard and was taken by Desians to the Ranch there, so he can't come here for my birthday…"

Colette's eyes widened, Genis' as well, his book long forgotten. Both were shocked.

"But, that's okay," he continued, bringing up his head and offering Colette a small grin, "Mommy says that you're gonna regenerate the world soon and daddy will come home."

Colette had to bite down to prevent her mouth going faintly agape at the child's avowal. She felt mixtures of emotion bubbling up in her stomach. There were so many, she couldn't place them all with a word. Sorrow, empathy, pressure—it was overwhelming. Sure she'd been told of her job many times in her years, but never had it been reminded to her by a child so young.

She placed a hand over her heart. Her eyes shut and she turned her head away to ponder briefly.

"Colette," Genis rubbed her arm comfortingly, acknowledging her uneasiness, "it's alright…"

The blonde stayed that way for a moment, thinking. Then, as if never downhearted whatsoever, she twisted back to Aden with a genuine expression of warmth, patting the child on the head.

"I'll regenerate the world as fast as I can," she said pensively. "If I have to, I'll take the time to stop at the Asgard Human Ranch to get your father home even sooner than that."

"Really?" he squealed, holding Koty tighter. Colette nodded, and the boy astounded her with a brief hug. "Thank you, Chosen One."

Colette's placid persona nigh on faltered at the gratefulness. The idea of possibly letting this poor youth down after promising him something like that was scary.

But, she didn't allow herself to show this human flaw of uncertainty. She hugged the child back, and smiled. As always, she could only bring herself to smile, as any good angel should.

Genis found himself with the same expression, but his smile only proved the grief he felt was indeed affecting him.

_"You're amazing, Colette,"_ he thought despondently.

After Aden had released Colette and had gone back to cuddling Koty and Noishe, the three spectators took the next ten minutes or so to watch Lloyd and Kratos again. Even Genis this time had put down his book to observe them. This spar was drawing on much longer then first intended. He was, now that he thought about it, amazed his sister hadn't returned to break it up for the day.

"Aww, the red swordsmen lost the round," Aden pouted as Lloyd again stumbled into the ground.

"You're rooting for Lloyd to win this then?" Colette inquired.

"Uh-huh. He looks nicer then the purple guy," the child said while vigorously nodding his head. That caused Genis to chuckle.

"What do you know, Lloyd's got himself a fan," the mage announced sarcastically.

"But Lloyd really is strong, even if Kratos is more skilled," Colette argued as she found herself focusing on Lloyd again, eyes falling partially.

Aden studied her trancelike appearance and slanted his head, naive. "Is Mr. Lloyd your boyfriend, Chosen One?"

Genis clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the burst of laughter caught in his throat from the bluntness of the question and the obvious blush now streaking Colette's face.

"N-no, that's not," the little angel stuttered embarrassingly, trying to shake off the burning, "He's my childhood friend, same as Genis."

"But your face is all red," Aden mumbled, pointing. "That means you like him, right?"

"N-not necessarily," Colette lied, "We're just friends."

"Oh, okay," Aden relented, clapping unenthusiastically when Kratos won yet another round.

Genis shook his head when the blonde hugged her knees, waiting for her blush to pass. He recalled that one of Martel's teachings instructed that the Chosen could not show affection or receive it. The Chosen One could not love, or be loved by any one human.

It wasn't fair, the magic-user thought, to either Lloyd or Colette. They clearly, apparent to seemingly everyone but each other, adored one another. Although Colette in all her selflessness couldn't bring herself to for once _be_ selfish and indulge in her feelings. He knew that, and Lloyd probably knew it too somewhat. It was quite depressing.

Back in the midst of the fighting, Lloyd had retrieved both his swords, but he wasn't doing much better than he had been before. Kratos had corned him, the younger swordsmen's back against the wall of the inn with a sword to his throat. The crowd clapped for Kratos' fifteenth win in a row.

"We're done for today," the mercenary declared abruptly, earning a few disappointed cheers as he sheathed his sword and turned to head inside for the evening.

"I, I can still fight Kratos!" Lloyd wheezed, propping himself up using the wall.

"No, you can't. You need to rest or you'll pass out," Kratos retorted, turning over his shoulder.

"You think you know everything, but one day I'm going to beat you. Then you'll see that I can be strong without your help," the dual-wielder grimaced, his hands balling so tightly into fists that it stretched out the fabric of his gloves.

Kratos' expression remained deadpan as he curved his head forward and started off, though the tone he used as he issued a last comment while walking away was rather disappointed sounding.

"You need to remind yourself why you fight. If you don't, you will never be able to protect the Chosen."

Lloyd slammed his fist into the wood wall behind him as Kratos trekked out of sight, his Exsphere losing its glow. He was so mad at himself for losing to him every time, with people watching no less.

"I'll protect Colette _my_ way," he muttered, anger fading and giving way to fatigue.

Sliding his swords back into their scabbards, he searched around for Genis and Colette among the talkative crowd who had yet to disperse. His two friends waved with reassuring grins when his eyes stilled on them. He rubbed his neck and found himself grinning back. They knew how badly he'd done and still showed him sympathy. Just another reason they were the closest to him, he supposed, as he made his way over to them.

Colette and Genis stood up, Noishe joining them along with their new friend and his stuffed toy. However, Aden surveyed the crowd and was sad to see two elder boys beckoning him over.

"I have to go see my brothers, Chosen One," he said after tugging on Colette's dress to gain her awareness. "Tell Mr. Lloyd that he did a good job even though he never won."

"I will," Colette nodded. "It was very nice to meet you, Aden. Koty too," she added, reaching down to pet the little plush puppy on the head.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you. Good luck with your journey," Aden murmured as he took a few steps back. "Bye-bye, giant doggie," he waved to Noishe, who barked and whined sadly.

He left just as Lloyd dragged himself over, body seething in exhaustion.

"Who was that, Colette?" Lloyd queried as he watched the boy leave.

"Oh, just a fan of yours who wanted a front row seat to watch you," she giggled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Who would ever want to be a fan of Lloyd's? He's an idiot," Genis teased, earning himself a light smack over the head from his friend.

"I didn't do very well, huh?" the swordsmen admitted sheepishly, ignoring Genis' offended glare.

"Well, it's not that. Kratos is just more practiced," the blonde insisted.

Lloyd sighed. "I know. As much as I hate to admit it, Kratos is right about most everything I do when it comes to my swordsmanship. I should really just take his advice respectfully since he's letting me train with him," he clamped his eyes shut in the middle of speaking, "There's just something about the way he talks to me that gets under my skin sometimes."

"Well Aden seems to think you're strong Lloyd," Genis offered after he realized rubbing his head wasn't relieving any discomfort from the smack he'd been given.

"Aden?" Lloyd quirked an eyebrow, "Is that the boy who was with you?"

"Uh-huh, he really rooted for you to win and wanted me to tell you that you did a good job," Colette agreed.

"Heh, well it's nice to know that _some_ people don't think I'm completely useless," Lloyd chuckled, curiously looking around for the child who'd praised him.

When he located the boy, his face became grim.

The angel and mage looked at each other after noticing Lloyd's change in mood, soon following their eyes in the direction the swordsmen's were in. What they saw shocked them, Colette covering her mouth with her hands and Genis almost dropping his book.

It seemed that while they'd been chatting amongst themselves Aden had been picked on by his two brothers, his mother engaging in conversation with some other adults and not in the right mind to notice.

The two elder boys had taken Koty from him and thrown it up on the rooftop of the inn, laughing when their younger sibling cried.

Aden, upset, had stumbled across an old pipe of some sort, no longer in use by the looks of it, that attached from the side of the building all the way up near the edge of the roof. Wanting his toy, he'd begun climbing up the pipe in the hopes that he could somehow retrieve his precious item.

He had climbed high enough by now for him to be in danger if he fell, and the pipe didn't look very stable under the presence of the boy's weight. His brothers, apparently, were still too pleased with each other and their prank to see their brother do this. This wasn't good, not at all.

When Aden finally got close enough to the roof he tried to reach out for his puppy, straining since his arms were just shy of being long enough to grab it. The pipe began to creak, the hinges breaking.

"He's going to fall!" Genis yelled, hoping to get someone's attention.

It was too late for anyone other than the trio to react by this time though, for just as Aden managed to rescue Koty from the roof the pipe broke away from the wall, taking the boy with it.

Lloyd in his panic was about to sprint, but Colette beat him to it, dashing ahead of him.

"Colette!" he shouted, throwing a hand after her.

She didn't stop running even after hearing the alarm in Lloyd's voice. Fortunately she had been only a little ways away and would be able to catch Aden in time if she flew. So, allowing her wings to appear, she jumped, taking flight and stealthily maneuvering to pull him into her arms and away from the rusted pipe, which toppled to the ground with a noise akin to nails on a chalkboard

Colette released the breath she didn't even know she had been holding in as she kept herself aloft. She was used to her wings now after fighting with them out on a regular basis; in fact it almost felt nice to stretch them after keeping them hidden for awhile. They fluttered elegantly, loose feathers falling to the grass below like leaves blown tenderly from a tree.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" the Chosen quickly sputtered as she remembered the boy in her arms, anxious.

Aden wiped his eyes using his sleeve, clutching Koty and clinging to Colette in fright. "I, I'm o-okay," he sniffled as he dared to look where he was. He rolled his head down, nearly jumping out of the angel's hold when he saw how high up they were. "W-we're floating!"

He turned to question Colette but was silenced when he peaked over her shoulder and saw the shimmering wings scooping up the air behind her. His eyes reflected the soft purple shimmers of energy that flowed through the segments like luminous waves.

"Wow, you have pretty angel wings!" he concluded at last, caught up in wonder.

The blonde flushed, shaking her head and leisurely descending. "Don't scare everyone like that, okay? Ask someone for help the next time someone does something unkind to you instead of trying something dangerous on your own," she said, her discipline given very evenly.

"I-I'm sorry, Chosen One," Aden replied ruefully as they reached the ground and Colette placed him on his feet.

Colette smiled down at him, but the moment her gaze trailed up, she paled.

Everyone was staring at her, absolutely every single person. Eyes were wide, quivering in astonishment. Some took some steps back. Others gasped with their hands shakily pressed over their mouths. All of them were thunderstruck, in the most frightened of ways—as if staring at some kind of godly creature that could smite them on sight.

But the thing that got to Colette the most, the worst of it, was when she witnessed a small girl crying in reaction to her form. It wasn't sobbing in the sense where wailing sounds were choked out, but the tears flowed steadily just the same. The girl scurried backwards, tripping, hastily moving behind her mother's leg to hide. The mother ducked and held the girl, trying to shield the innocent child from seeing Colette any more then she had already.

"Wings… She has wings, real angel wings," a man whispered while rudely pointing.

"I, It's true. The Chosen really is an angel," another stammered.

"Aden," a woman cried from the cowering mass, running up to the boy and yanking him away from Colette by his wrist, "Look what you've done! I told you not to approach the Chosen! We could all be punished by the Goddess for your disobedience!"

"B-but mommy, she's really nice. I—"

"No excuses! The Chosen is a person with otherworldly abilities. If you go against her wishes we could all suffer for it and end up like your father. Just look at her Aden, she isn't human!" the woman shouted, voice scarred by trepidation. She gawked at Colette when she finished scolding, her two other sons at her side with about the same facade as everyone else.

"Forgive us, Chosen One. We're leaving," Aden's mother breathed, pleading almost as she collected her family and jogged into the mob of citizens now retreating home.

All of them were gossiping as they left, and Colette could hear _every _word of it.

Aden, as his mother took him and his brothers away, looked back at Colette one last time. He had Koty under his arm as he waved sadly at her, and the now arriving Genis and Lloyd, in farewell.

Out of all the adults, all the children, he was the only one who gazed upon her winged appearance with eyes that portrayed no fear.

"What is _wrong_ with those people? Colette just saved his life and they act like she's going to eradicate the entire town or something!" Genis spat as he watched them leave, quaking in irritation.

Lloyd was focused more on the blonde herself and the absolutely destroyed look beyond her now empty blue eyes, the angel's current physical state extremely unnerving to him.

"Colette, are you…okay?" he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to draw her attention.

She couldn't bring herself to answer, so hurt and humiliated that she wasn't breathing properly. When she did move, it was to bring her hands up in front of her. They were shaking uncontrollably in the bewildered agony devastating her small frame. Something warm and wet dotted her palms, and she glanced up expecting to see storm clouds in the barely lit sky. There was none, she realized, those drops hadn't been rain. She was crying.

"Colette?" Lloyd tried again, applying a small shake.

"I'm…" she wept softly, hugging herself, wings furling shamefully against her back before evaporating into thin air and leaving a flurry of feathers, "Am I… _human_?"

Her question, rising gradually with a melancholy probably pent up within her subconscious for ages, was rhetorical, meant for her own ears. Lloyd, however, still heard the harsh whisper and it made his heart wrench repeatedly. He gently grabbed both her shoulders and turned her to face him. She didn't look at him; her head bowed downwards watching her tears fall upon her hands. He had to really work to keep himself calm under the situation.

"Colette, it's not your fault. The whole thing happened unexpectedly, people panicked when they realized what was going on," he soothingly brushed his thumb back and forth over her shoulder as he softly continued, "Those people didn't know what to do. When you used your wings to catch that kid, the shock of seeing you use your powers piled onto their panic, and it turned into feelings that blew completely out of control. Don't degrade yourself just because others don't understand what you're going through."

"Lloyd, _I_ don't even understand what I'm going through!" Colette whimpered, throwing her head into her hands, her voice barely audible through her soft sobs. "I've only broken one seal, and look at how people respond to seeing me. I _have _wings. Humans _don't_ have wings!"

Lloyd bit his tongue. He himself was tearing up vaguely despite desperately trying not to. Colette was in such raw mental anguish that not even his utmost strength could put up a wall against his own raging emotions. Genis, if anything, only mirrored himself as he put a hand on Colette's side and tried to aid Lloyd in his comforting.

"The priests always told me that one day I'd become an angel, and while it was hard sometimes I was happy because I'd be able to help so many people with the changes I'd make, to both the world and myself. If I could somehow do that, somehow create a Sylvarant where _everyone_ can smile and live every day to the fullest, I would gladly take on all the hardship of being the Chosen with no regrets."

Her arms fell loosely to her sides, as if numb, and she finally looked Lloyd directly in the face. Her usual brightness was shrouded in tears, in pain that Lloyd discovered she had probably bottled up for years.

"I want everyone to be able to walk outside each morning without fear of Desians taking away loved ones and destroying memories, like they did to you," she shakily said with laughter devoid of all humor, a weak smile being forced. "But, I… I have feelings too and… I'm so confused! I don't know who I am, what I am… Was I born an angel, with these wings of mine locked away until my quest freed them? What if I change even more at the next seal? I know I have to keep going. I _will_ go on this journey even if I feel this way. It's my job and I want to regenerate the world so everyone can live peacefully…"

Colette's smile broke and she burst into more crying, her legs giving way and knees hitting the grass, Lloyd lowering with her to keep his gaze leveled. "But did you see the way they all _looked_ at me? I didn't bring those people relief, I brought them fear… I don't know what to think of myself."

Lloyd slipped his hands down to her back as he pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, his arms encircling her shoulders as she sobbed soundlessly into his shirt, one of her hands frantically gripping into the red fabric.

He didn't know what to say to make her feel better, let alone help her overcome this problem. She had been suffering for so long under the pressure of her duties; he'd known that reality for long time. She wasn't at all to blame for this outburst. Colette cried seldom, but when she did it was for plausible reasons, either derived from obscene treatment as a person or inhumane stress levels.

He growled under his breath at all the dozens of people from his childhood that he remembered had helped teach Colette this ridiculous idea that it was necessary for her to conceal all her anger, her sadness, her guilt and fears for the sake of others, her image, and the world. Even feelings of joy had to be masked.

After all that, and now this—the sudden gain of wings that apparently garnered _negative _awareness rather than positive on a first impression—was too much for her. Lloyd could tell all this by the air around her, from her aura. He was sure Genis, in his equal closeness, could feel it too.

"Lloyd, Genis, what happened?"

Genis spun on a heel to come face to face with his sister, who was quite startled upon seeing Colette's present condition. Lloyd was too focused on comforting the crestfallen Chosen to give Raine any of his attention vocally, but he did offer a pained stare up in her direction.

The swordsmen's liquid brown eyes told her the whole story, and the healer stiffened.

Lloyd closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Colette's, pulling her to him more protectively. He didn't care if Raine yelled at him for being so close in proximity to her, as his teacher usually did when they presented too much fondness. He wasn't going to leave Colette like this no matter what.

"Sis, we…" Genis murmured, his eyes partially hidden by the fringe of his silver bangs.

Raine heaved a sigh as Genis trailed off, unable to find the means to speak. She trudged forward and ruffled her brother's hair affectionately, seeing that he was on the brink of crying a bit himself.

"We can all talk about this later… It's late, and we should be getting ourselves settled inside before Kratos gets impatient," Raine started kindly, her compassion twisting into the form of a frown when she studied Lloyd and Colette again.

"Colette should really lie down until dinner is prepared. It's only been a few days since she collapsed at the Triet Ruins, and I don't want her condition worsening to how it was then. Let's get her inside."

Genis didn't opt to movement at all at first. When he did, it was to step up to his two distraught friends after Raine had begun walking back inside.

"Lloyd, let's go…"

The dual-swordsmen stayed where he was, though spoke nonetheless. "…You go ahead. We'll follow after you in a minute…"

Genis complied dejectedly, his eyes transfixed on Colette's quiet form before he shakily turned to follow his sister away from the pair. On his way he signaled for Noishe to follow, the Arshis' ears drooping in distress as he did as told and took behind the magus. The small half-elf felt useless to Colette in his inability to ease her woes, and the guilt of it followed him around with each and every step he took away from her and Lloyd.

The curtain of night fell quickly after Genis had departed, the now moonlit tides pushing and pulling the sea upon the sands of Izoold's shores.

An intrigued gust of air picked up a lone feather left abandoned in the grass. The feather flowed with the air in a sorrowing waltz, shining translucently against the sun. Its final rays pierced through the fragment of angelic energy as the fiery orb sunk beneath the edge of the horizon, giving the moon its chance to play.

Lloyd lovingly ran a hand through Colette's hair as he used his other arm to press her into his chest, standing up and carrying her along with him.

"C'mon Colette, let's go inside," he suggested softly, tilting up her head by her chin to look down into her eyes reassuringly.

The Chosen for once couldn't bring herself to smile or say a thing to his notion, regardless of their chaste intimacy. She did nod solemnly though, wrapping her arms around one of Lloyd's so he could support her while they walked.

Lloyd could only abide by the unspoken request as they started toward the front entrance of the inn, his lips curving up into a sad smile as a single tear paved a watery path down his face.

If Colette couldn't smile, he thought resolutely, he would just have to smile for her.

The wind-carried lavender feather, against the coming blackness, retained its gentle radiance while watching the star-crossed twosome walk away. It scattered along the darkened sky as if a sort of saintly firefly. But, as all of Colette's feathers were fated to, the feather soon flaked off in small bursts of light that the breeze continued to clinch, its sight on the couple lost forever.

As if the world itself felt pity for the poor feather's loss to existence, the twinkling sparkles left behind were taken higher and higher to the heavens—each one speckling the blanket of night as the first of its millions of stars.

* * *

And that would be the end of Part II!

Good, great, needs something, other words not mentioned? This chapter took a long time so if you really like my writing I want to know in the form of a review so I can get a better start on Part III.

So~ review please!

After this story I'll be working on much shorter one-shots and maybe some occasional long ones too. But since this is my first it'd like to know everyone's impression. I hope there's no grammar errors or mistakes in spelling. I apologize ahead of time if there is any.

Well, until the next chapter minna!

Arigatou for those of you who have supported me thus far! It was very touching to read your thoughts. ^_^

~Kazea


	3. Transformations

Hey loyal readers and reviewers,

Gosh so sorry it's been so long! A month and a half I think. Sorry, sorry, sorry. *bows* I've been piled up ever since school ended as well as being busy having fun and working on fun projects with new friends of mine that I wanted to try at before getting this chappie done. I didn't forget though! This story is too much fun to write for that, believe me. I just wish it had been a little easier to write out. *sweatdrop*

On that note, I hope you can enjoy it. I had to set up for the fluff-to-be in the final chapter of this four-shot; or I could even call it a short story now since it's so long. Again, this part was a little rough to get down correctly. Still, please enjoy it as fully as you can! This one has the skit reference. *nods*

Disclaimer, again, is on the first part...blah, blah, blah~

Heavy hints to spoilers, but only hints. As well as the last warning on Part II.

With that, I leave you to go and read to your heart's content-hoping dearly that you'll all try and leave a review if you'd be so kind. =3

Part III: Transformations

* * *

The timid crackle of the fireplace was the only noise that had reached the ears of the five somnolent guests for the last while since they'd all headed in for the evening. The flames licked at the seared logs that had been long since spent, the fire growing faint with the passing time.

As if sensing the flame's dear plead for life, Kratos took it upon himself to get up from his position in the seemingly makeshift living room area to grab another log and toss it into the embers. The dimming warmth leaped onto the wood, eager to feed off of a new piece of timber.

Izoold's inn was quaint, not to mention small. Beds lined one wall for guests with only three separate rooms, two for special reservations and one for the innkeeper's family, branching off of the large area of the lobby. They had managed to get the two spare rooms for use, Colette in one room and the Sage siblings in the other, leaving Kratos and Lloyd to sleep on the beds in the lobby.

There were two couches adjacent to each other in one corner of this same lobby where the fireplace was situated. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis had taken to one of them while Kratos claimed the other. Raine on the other hand still sat in the chair she'd been using when the party had endured one of the most awkward suppers yet on this journey—which was saying something when considering the multiple times someone in the group had been subject to Raine's 'cooking', if it could even be called that.

The healer was busing herself with some items and books she'd brought with her from Iselia. Lloyd still thought it all looked like junk but he dared not relive that experience, less he get pelted in the head with chalk that Raine seemed to have tucked away _just _for him in case he mouthed off.

Little conversation had been exchanged since Colette had woken up from the nap Raine had insisted she'd take when she and Lloyd had come inside. Frankly it was too quiet. It wasn't as if anyone could really think of what to say though after what had happened outside. Lloyd and Genis had immediately explained the situation to Raine and Kratos of course, but that only succeeded in making the mood even drearier.

Despite that Colette appeared much better from what anyone could tell, back to normal and smiling as she usually did while she watched Genis try to set a new personal record with his kendama. She softly clapped each time the mage reached a new hundred mark in his counting of tosses and catches. He'd reached over a thousand now but seemed more bored than proud of himself.

Lloyd pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve some of the inward stress he still felt.

He knew Colette all too well, as well as the many masks and shrouds she tried to use to keep people from worrying about her. This hushed and barely passable smile she was wearing now was no exception. Her body language wasn't going to aid her either considering how it betrayed her; shoulders weighed, face slightly pale, eyes drooping.

The angel had come out of her respected room appearing tired of course, but she had assured everyone that she was completely over what happened and had no idea why she had gotten so worked up. She apologized several times then said nothing more on the subject. All in all, she was _perfectly _fine.

Lloyd didn't buy that.

So many signs said otherwise. For one thing, Colette had only gotten up from the couch once since she'd come in—to sit at the table with the others as they ate the meal prepared for them by the innkeeper. On top of that, she had scarcely touched her dinner during that time. Lloyd had asked her why, wondering if maybe the prior event had left her stomach too upset from the nervous tension he knew hadn't gone away.

Even if it had been something as simple as it not tasting to her liking he'd wanted to know, and sadly, the answer she had given him was far from what he wanted to hear. Colette had kept up a grin, weakly he might add, as she told him she was just too tired to feel hungry.

He had tried to persist many times that it was better she build up her strength. It was a stupid thing to try though. Colette was firm in her resolve to stay on her ways and just would not comply with him, regardless of the fact that she probably knew how concerned he was.

Lloyd caught himself fiddling with one of the white ribbons on his collar, stifling a groan as he laid his head back and threw an arm over his eyes. If only, he thought to himself, she'd realize how putting on such a fake happy front worried him so much more than anything she could actually tell him aloud.

"One thousand nine hundred ninety-nine… Two thousand!" Genis suddenly declared, the familiar sounds of his kendama throws finally ceasing with a final beat of the ball against wood.

"You're going to stop after all that work?" Lloyd tilted his arm up a tad to peak out as his friend, quirking an eyebrow.

Genis shrugged and twirled his weapon back and forth in one hand as he propped up his chin with the other. "I've well beaten my previous mark. I probably just set a world record from how long I've been doing this. Even I'm beginning to get a little tired of hearing myself count…"

"It's too bad some famous record keeper wasn't around to see you do all that kendama work, Genis," Colette patted the young half-elf on the head, "you'd probably end up in some book or something!"

Genis flashed the girl a friendly smirk and crossed his arms confidently, nodding to himself. "Well, I _am _pretty amazing with my kendama. Maybe I _should _be in a book for it."

"Careful Colette… Stroke his ego too much and he'll end up dripping in even _more _pride than he does now," Lloyd advised teasingly as he rolled his arm back over his eyes.

"Like you're one to talk, Lloyd," Genis retorted wryly, chucking an old couch cushion at his head. The swordsman was too preoccupied within his mind and ended up with the piece of the couch hitting him smack in the chin, some of the feathers in it falling out and getting in his mouth.

"Ugh, Genis," Lloyd leaned up and spit the feathers into the air, rubbing his face with his currently ungloved hand, "it was just a joke. That's no reason to stuff me with feathers and turn me into a pillow!"

His comment was half-serious since he was still picking bits of the fake feathers from his tongue, but the part of it that was completely a joke got both his friends laughing. Hearing Colette joining in Lloyd couldn't help but grin and laugh with them. It was elevating for his rampant nerves.

"But, you know, I bet a Lloyd pillow would be really comfy and warm. It might not be such a horrible idea," she exclaimed, giving Lloyd the first authentic smile he'd seen all night.

What she had said however caused him to blush a red that easily put his jacket to shame, and he found that the contents of his voice had fizzled away and dried up.

Genis exploded into a fit of laughter even louder than the one before and almost fell on the floor when Lloyd tossed him a stubborn glare and fixed his gaze away from Colette embarrassingly.

The little angel blinked at her friends, not completely understanding at first but soon realizing the implication and flushing herself in a more delicate manner, rubbing her hands together shyly. She hadn't meant it like that.

Raine turned from whatever she was working with to heave a frustrated sigh, putting on her best maternal facade as she began to scold. "Genis... That's quite enough. We've had too much excitement today as it is. Settle down or you can go get ready to turn in."

The mage forcibly killed his raging amusement since he knew better then to mess with his sister's discipline—or try her very little patience. Propping himself up more comfortably, he picked up the mug of fresh tea he'd left on the small table between the couches during his kendama session.

"Okay Raine, but I'm not going to promise anything if something else we say is funny," he warned nonchalantly. He disregarded the healer when her brow furrowed in a forewarning stare, merely sipping his drink and satisfied that it was still warm.

Lloyd's blush was, mostly, gone now. He stretched and picked up his own cup of tea, only to be interrupted while trying to capture a first gulp.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd."

He quickly stopped what he was doing to avoid having his mouth full and looked beyond Genis to Colette, seeing that she was feeling bad. He warmly smiled, his expression softening to a level that those who knew Lloyd well could have sworn was reserved solely for her.

"Colette, we really need to sit down sometime and practice apologizing less. Don't say sorry for things that aren't your fault," he chuckled.

Colette seemed greatly puzzled by that statement. She fingered the hem of her dress, turning her head to the side in an ashamed manner. "But… it is my fault. I embarrassed you and I really didn't mean to. So, I'm sorry…"

The room took another vow of silence for the next minute or two. This time however it was devotedly pierced and shattered without any real wait.

"You dork..."

"Huh?"

"You're overreacting. It was all in good fun so don't worry about it. I would have laughed too if I were Genis, and thankfully I'm not." Lloyd put on an importance in both tone and appearance as he spoke, his eyes shut and a finger pointed upwards. It could've turned anyone away from the actual humor laced in it had he not grinned and opened one eye to look at Colette lightheartedly at the last second.

Colette slowly processed the kind words and indulged in the sincerity of them when they sunk in, her blush darkening under the fluctuating light of the fire. "You're right… I'm sorry."

Lloyd playfully gasped in mock exasperation and pushed a palm to his forehead, ending it with a shrug and his best 'Oh well, I tried' face. She giggled at her elder friend, but was broken up when Genis too let the previous statement fully set on him after all this time.

"Heeey, wait, what's that supposed to mean, Lloyd?" the half-elf huffed in annoyance, getting even more wound up when Lloyd began on his drink and ignored him.

"You should really finish your tea before it gets cold, Colette. It's great, and since you didn't eat much during dinner it'll be good for you to get something down," Lloyd murmured after having noticed her mug hadn't been touched once since Kratos had given it to her, and all of them for that matter.

The Chosen blinked in recognition at his suggestion and moved to pick up her cup. She held it in both hands as she stared down at it intently. It seemed she'd totally forgotten about the drink.

"I, I know. Thank you," she tittered, slowly bringing the tea to her lips and letting it pass through.

When she removed it there was cause for worry. She recoiled, her eyes squinted shut and expression plagued with grimace. Lloyd almost thought that she was going to spit it out.

"What's wrong? Does it not taste good?" Genis asked hastily upon seeing her reaction.

Colette shook her head, making sure to clear her throat before attempting to ease him. "N-no, no! I'm sure a lot of people like this kind of tea. It's just a little too bitter," She placed her mug back down on the table.

Lloyd eyed the blonde suspiciously, fixing his eyes on his own tea before bringing it back up to hers. _"Bitter…? This is the sweetest tea I've ever had in my life."_

He brushed the nagging doubt away, finishing his drink with a great big gulp and putting his empty mug down next to Colette's.

_"Kratos probably just gave her stronger tea with lots of herbs to help her relax or something,"_ he concluded to himself while sinking back into the couch and exhaling noisily.

He noticed that a feather from earlier still clung to his jacket in spite of his efforts to be rid of them all. As he stared at the tiny white object it delved up more flashbacks then he would have liked to experience again from the day. He flicked the offensive thing away without a second thought.

"Lloyd, I know you're worried about me… I'm fine though, really."

The dual-wielder peered up, realizing that Colette was worrying that he was worrying. His heart sunk. He wasn't being a very good source of comfort if he was only stressing her out more.

"Chosen One, I don't intend to open old wounds but in regard to what happened today I would like to express that in the future you should be more cautious with how you use your powers. The people of Sylvarant are unaccustomed to seeing an angel, particularly those from a small town such as this. We don't want any unneeded hindrances," Kratos abruptly stated as he locked his stern attention on Colette, the Chosen retreating back into a shell of forced obligation and seriousness that didn't appeal to her gentle nature at all.

"Yes. I understand that now, Kratos. I'll be more careful," Colette sighed under her breath and averted her focus to nothing in particular as she became unnervingly deep in thought for one certain party member.

Lloyd sat up, holding in a small growl. What was the point of reminding her of all the pain she'd already had to endure _once _today? How was that going to help her whatsoever? More or less, he was really upset at the fact that the man had almost intentionally put Colette back in her place as the quiet and loyal Chosen of Regeneration.

It was cold thing to do—even for him—when regarding all that had happened.

"Y-yeah but you know, your wings are really amazing, Colette," Genis sheepishly cut in, sharing Lloyd's opinion but not wanting the two swordsmen to get into some big fight that he doubted even magic could break up.

"Think so…?" Colette questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course," Lloyd joined in enthusiastically. "Despite what happened afterwards you did save Aden. And think of all the other times your wings have helped us since you got them! There are tons already!"

Genis felt the zeal rising from Lloyd and it sparked his own. "That Bear in Ossa Trail would have slashed me to pieces if you hadn't used that Angel Technique on it in time!"

Both boys broke into wider grins when Colette finally tugged her mouth up in a small smile at the praise. They looked to each other and beamed, extending off of their new found plan to cheer their friend up.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks. We all love your wings! I was surprised when you got them but they're a part of you now!" Genis raised a closed fist up encouragingly.

The angel perked up even more. "Hehe, thanks you two."

"You shouldn't have to hear us tell you to know we think they're cool. You got Genis to act his age for the first time in years when you both were playing around with them," Lloyd affirmed, laughing even when the twelve-year old didn't seem fazed by his comment.

Genis scooted closer to the blonde and tipped his head. "Say, Colette, what's going to happen at the next seal?"

Colette blinked in confusion as her contentment began to fade. "What?"

The mage rubbed his chin in thought as his wide imagination began to leak out of his mouth. "Next you, hmm... Maybe you get an angel halo? Or your body starts glowing?"

The Chosen's eyes broadened and quivered, soon falling in sadness as she turned away and became awash in visions of herself she'd rather not have been introduced to.

Lloyd caught this and was hit hard by the realization. He quickly pinned Genis with a no-nonsense glare. "Genis, stop…"

The half-elf clearly hadn't heard him, as he continued on with his thoughts. "I don't think it'll be horns or fangs or anything, I mean you're an angel, after all. Those types of things usually are seen on the statues of demons and stuff. It'd be weird if—"

"—I said _stop_, Genis! Just stop!" Lloyd shot up from the couch angry and tense, his upset turning every head but Colette's in his direction.

The mage was taken aback. Very rarely did Lloyd yell at him seriously or irately in this fashion. The glower pegged upon him by the older male was even rarer than that. Lloyd's brown eyes pierced through him like the sharpest of blades, and he shrunk back as he slowly realized what exactly he'd been implying in his words.

Colette suddenly got up, face hidden vaguely under the fringe of her hair. She began to make her way towards the door to her room.

"Colette…?" Lloyd prodded nervously, taking a step after her but being forced to a halt when she turned around and invoked a very overly-cheerful, very melancholic demeanor.

"Sorry… I'm still…kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed now to make sure I'll be ready for tomorrow," she calmly looked to each individual for approval, who all could do nothing but nod in turn to her glances, "Thank you. Goodnight everyone…"

With that she entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

Raine got up not a second after the door clicked closed, already having gathered her things into the small bag they'd been taken out of. She yanked the sulking Genis up by his arm, appearing very unpleased with him when he dared to turn his sights on her.

"Okay now, it's time for children to be getting to bed," she said strictly, bidding Lloyd and Kratos goodnight with another small nod as she began to drag Genis away into their room. Her young brother refused to flail against her hold or even yelp in disapproval the entire time. He didn't even say goodnight to anyone as Raine slammed the door.

Lloyd was still standing as he had been, concern commanding his actions. His concentration became glued on Colette's door and he had a fierce urge to go and open it so he could do something about that forlorn look he had seen before.

"Space can be all the comfort one needs," Kratos said, as if reading Lloyd's mind.

The younger swordsman was shaken out of his focus. "…But I can't just leave her in there like that." Lloyd's eyes tapered as they came into contact with Kratos'.

The man didn't budge an inch in response to the grave look he was given. "You let your emotions sway you too easily. Clinging to the Chosen isn't going to help anyone."

"What did you say?" Lloyd snapped, fists tightening.

"Do you wish me to repeat it?"

"No I don't! I'm sick of you believing that Colette doesn't have any opinions and emotions of her own just because she has this all-important task! I don't care if you want to criticize me, Colette's my friend and I hate it when I can't do anything to help her! Why is that so hard to understand?" Lloyd threw himself down on the bed his stuff was next to, defeated and edgy.

Kratos continued to watch him and carefully discerned Lloyd's outburst. He noted the flickering ambers of the dying fire as he again spoke. "Lloyd…"

"What?" the boy mumbled out in annoyance.

"Have you ever once called the Chosen by her title?"

Lloyd fidgeted awkwardly. That was a very random question. "Of course not. All she's heard her whole life is _Chosen this_ and _Chosen that_ and whatever other ridiculously cliché sounding labels come with her heritage. Colette is her name. That's what I want to call her."

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Kratos made an almost discomfited sounding noise, which caused Lloyd to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt with you, and with the Chosen. I merely say those things for your own good," he muttered.

Lloyd was stunned. Did Kratos just apologize to him? This night was just full of uncertain surprises wasn't it?

"It's…okay, I guess. I just don't know what to do right now. That's the only reason I'm snapping at anyone."

Kratos got up and lowered himself next to one of the free beds, rummaging through the group's collective traveling knapsack to check on the supplies. "You're a good person, Lloyd. Just try to be careful or it may end in your unhappiness…"

Lloyd opened his mouth to say something back but the sound of a door opening knocked every idea of doing that out his head. He twisted around and got off the bed, hoping Colette had come out for something. However it was Raine carrying her belongings. Lloyd frowned and scratched his head in disappointment.

"Lloyd, could I ask for a favor?" Raine positioned her bag over her shoulder and adjusted it accordingly.

"Uh yeah, okay, what is it?"

"I'm going to go and use that spare bed in Colette's room tonight so I keep an eye on her. I think we all are a little worried about her staying by herself in her condition…" She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Could you stay with Genis in my stead? He could use the company."

The dual-wielder shrugged at Kratos, who nodded, and quickly picked up his own bag. "Sure Professor, I don't mind."

The healer smiled in thanks before making her way to Colette's door and heading inside after a knock. Lloyd too after saying a clumsy goodnight to Kratos started into the spare room Raine had exited from. In the back of his mind, he wanted to be the one to stay with Colette. He knew his teacher would sooner jump freely into the ocean than allow that however.

After shutting the door Lloyd was met with Genis' guilt ridden form hunched up in the corner of the room on his bed. The mage looked about as bad as he felt. He had already changed into some light blue flannel night clothes, hugging his knees close to his chest with the top of his head visible behind them. From what Lloyd could tell he had also been crying, very little but still enough for his eyes to be on the brink of becoming glassy and red.

"Did my sister ask you to watch me?" He asked slowly, lifting up his head and wiping his eyes.

Lloyd moved and placed his things down next to the bed across the room from the one already in use. "Yeah, she said you could use company… Have you been crying? That's not like you, Genis."

The young half-elf buried his face in his knees again. "Are you mad at me?"

His voice was so muffled that Lloyd nearly didn't understand it. "No… I'm not. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm sorry. If you had seen Colette's face though you would understand why I did…"

"I realized what happened…but I figured it out too late. What I was saying— I meant to _excite _her, not make her feel like she's turning into a monster. I wanted to make her feel better since you're so good at it and I'm…not." Genis sniffled and rubbed his head back and forth against his arms. "I bet she hates me now…"

The swordsman crossed the room and patted Genis on the head. "You know that it is literally impossible for Colette to have the capacity to hate anything. She's hurt that's all."

The boy tilted his head to one side as to politely look his companion in the face, but he didn't cheer up at all. "It takes a lot to hurt Colette's feelings, Lloyd… And I did."

"She isn't going to hate you though. You're her best friend too."

Genis unraveled from his withdrawn position and sat closer to where Lloyd stood. "Not in the way you are though…"

Lloyd plopped down next to him and gave him a questioning stare. "What do you mean? We're both her close friends. You know that."

"Don't get me wrong. Colette's very important to me, except I don't care about her the way you do. Sometimes…I feel like a third wheel around you guys." Genis dangled his legs casually over the end of the bed while staring at the floor. He had been doing an awful lot of thinking, that much was certain.

"Genis," Lloyd blushed faintly at the meaning of his statement, "first of all, you're not a third wheel. So get that thought out of your head. Second, just because I happen to like Colette…a great deal...doesn't mean I alone should be the only one to offer her a consoling hug here and there. She cares about you enough to treat you like her own brother most of the time."

The magus thought on this and apprehensively curved his head up. "I kind of wish Colette was my sister. Then maybe she'd open up more."

"I know what you mean but… Us three; you, Colette, and me too… We've always been an odd family of misfits, don't you think? We're constantly together," Lloyd admitted, giving his friend a soft and playful shake after putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Heh…hehe…" Genis brightened up and returned the shake with a gentle shove, "Yeah, I guess we are a sort of family— even if it's a strange family that consists of a non-human prodigy, the Chosen One, and an idiotic outcast who just happens to carry a special Exsphere."

Lloyd flicked Genis on the forehead at the last comment and got up to get ready for bed. "Glad I could cheer you up enough to get you to go back to making fun of me."

The half-elf ruffled his hair shyly with a smile. He thought of something. "Think Colette would forgive me if I apologize and give her a hug when she wakes up tomorrow?"

"I think that would do the trick. You know it doesn't take much to get her to forgive people, especially you or I," Lloyd answered sincerely while in the middle of unzipping his jacket and stuffing it into his bag where his gloves had already been put away. He slid the bag against the dresser where he had propped up his swords and boots. The black sleeveless undershirt he had under his normal outfit was much more comfortable to sleep in.

Taking the hint, Genis flicked off the lamp and crawled under the blankets of his bed. "Guess we should go to sleep then? We do need to wake up early after all."

"Sounds good to me... Goodnight, Genis." The brown-haired male yawned and toppled down over the bedspread on his back. He didn't bother getting under the covers. That in itself was too much effort for him at this point.

Genis chuckled and turned on his side so his back was to Lloyd's side of the room. His hand curled into the soft fabric of his pillow and he found himself nuzzling into it. Though Lloyd didn't know it, what he had said to him had touched him in more ways than one. The truth of having friends and family whether they're human or not, whether they're considered important or not, or whether they're related by blood or not was quite a lovely feeling for a half-elf used to being shunned and prejudged.

"…Hey Lloyd?"

"Mm?" The warrior turned his head. He was slightly bemused when he saw Genis' back rather than his face.

"…Thanks…"

Lloyd smiled again and folded his arms under his neck. He said nothing in response. He didn't need to. Fearing that anything could possibly ruin the friendship between Iselia's memorable trio was impossible to begin with. They'd always remain friends. For a certainty, he knew that to be so.

He offered his half-lidded gaze out the window next to his bed and saw that a full moon hung directly out in the middle of the sky. Sylvarant's moon—Tethe'alla—was quite magical tonight. It usually was of course, though the fact that this night was crisply clear played a hand in it as well.

As Lloyd began to uneasily drift, due to the fact that he still had much on his mind, he briefly retrieved a vague memory of his father. The father he'd never known, the father that had hoisted him on his shoulders and shown him the stars each and every night before his mother's death and that very father's own assumed murder at the hands of Desians. He wondered if that lone memory was the reason he loved the night sky so much.

He stiffened and shooed the contemplation away, bolting his eyes closed. How silly to be thinking about such things at a time like this. He had to try and sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

* * *

That's it for Part III~ Told you it'd be shorter than Part II. XD

Thoughts in the form of reviews would be highly appreciated please~ I say that too much but what can I do? I love to read 'em.

Thank you to those who have not only reviewed once, but twice! I hope to see you a third time around. Your support is a great asset to my writing. ^_^

Only one more part, minna, and the fluffy part at that. Hope you're all looking forward to it.

~Kazea


	4. Starlight's Magic

Hey loyal readers and reviewers,

This is it, the final part to my first and super long Colloyd fic—Starlit Wings. *sniffle* It's a little sad… *sniffle* Well, you can be sure this won't be the end of my Colloyd works though. I plan to make many more in the future, real one-shots this time though. Still, this is my first and it holds a special place in my heart.

One note on this final part is that I made Izoold seem a little bigger than the game portrays it to be, if only to make it seem more realistic a town. I do know what it looks like in the game, just so everyone knows. XD

Disclaimer is on the first part. Spoilers are the same as they have been, there really isn't any.

So, prepare for tons of plotless and pointless fluff of the cuteness that is Colloyd. I had so many ways I could have done this, but either way it is still overly fluffy and such. If you don't like such things, I'd not read it. I'm too much a romantic.

Here we go, Part IV - Final: Starlight's Magic

* * *

Lloyd groaned as he rolled over on his stomach, sinking face first into his pillow as he grumpily gripped the blanket now haphazardly spread over him. He couldn't stand it. No matter how hard he'd tried to relax since laying down _all_ he'd managed to do was drift in and out of being half asleep and half awake. It wasn't a mystery as to why this was of course.

With a yawn the swordsmen sat up using one arm as a crutch, mumbling something incoherently as he swung his half-lidded gaze around the room and located a wall clock. He had to strain to focus his vision since that part of the room wasn't allied with the moonlight, but still managed to snatch the time anyway.

"_One o'clock AM,"_ he thought with a small sigh_, "Man, what am I doing?"_

He ran a hand over his face dejectedly. Regardless of being unspeakably tired, sleep just would not lend him sympathy and settle over him. Lloyd blamed nerves as much as certain other personal feelings. Though dozing off to a faint sleep had been fairly quick on his part after his talk with Genis—who unlike him was peacefully snoring away—thoughts still shifted so that no matter where his mind went it would bring him back to Colette.

How lonely she might be. How much she continued to hold in. How her hurt had gone unhealed and thus stolen her smile. It kept him all too aware, out of the realm of dreams.

"_This is hopeless. I need to clear my head or I'll never sleep…" _Lloyd slung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching down to pull over his boots. _"Maybe a short walk will do me some good…" _

He honestly wasn't sure anything _would_ be able to ease his troubles. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to try. It wasn't as if he was making any progress just moping here in bed awake.

After tugging on the edging of his boots to snugly secure them on his feet he grabbed his jacket from his bag. He threw it on fast and proceeded to engage in the irritable task of buttoning it up. He was doing alright until he noticed that he'd mismatched one of the buttons with its proper hole near the beginning. He growled out a strangled oath in his frustration as he hastily started over again, this time getting it right. He didn't bother with his gloves or swords. It was just a walk after all.

Lloyd carefully crossed the room so he wouldn't wake Genis, turning the knob of their door and sneaking through it before clicking it closed slowly behind him. He turned around and took a step only to bite his tongue in realization, freezing up.

"_Dammit. I forgot about Kratos!" _

He peeked over to the bed the magic knight had taken to with the utmost care, repeatedly trying to convince himself to blend into the shadows somehow. Kratos had propped up pillows against the wall his bed was against, his back sunk into them as he supposedly slept with crossed arms. It wasn't unexpected that he'd chosen to sleep sitting up or anything. It was, however, suspicious in general.

The mercenary was unfortunately the lightest sleeper Lloyd had ever met in his life. He hadn't once ever seen Kratos _really_ resting, even when they shared the same room. How he could fight so well on such little hours of sleep baffled Lloyd to no end. This wasn't the time for that though.

He took a single stride forward, creeping towards his goal with a look on his face that just screamed cautious. He pleaded that nothing classic like stepping on a loose floorboard jinxed him.

"_Quiet… Quiet… Almost there,"_ he told himself, the front door feeling more like the gate to some safe haven with each inch he hedged closer to it.

At last he reached it. It made tiny voices sing in his head at his triumph. Lloyd couldn't help himself to a small victory pose, moving his hand in front of his face with an overconfident grin while making an "L" shape with his fingers.

"Don't stay out too late, Lloyd…"

The young dual-swordsman almost yelped, slapping a hand over his mouth to help muffle it. He spun his head around, only to find Kratos, awake, giving him a one of his usual glares. He nervously dropped his hand, tittering. Kratos was one thing but if he'd woken Raine up there'd be hell to pay.

"Y-yeah, I won't. Don't worry," Lloyd promised. He gave Kratos a wave, the man only heaving a noise akin to a _'humph'_ in reply, and then practically leapt through the exit of the inn without hesitation. When he was positive the door was shut he gasped, shaking himself off. "Phew, that was close…"

He trudged away from the building, the fresh air doing some good for his lungs. He'd really needed this walk after all. Lloyd folded his hands behind his neck, gazing up at the stars. Izoold wasn't the most _glamorous_ place in Sylvarant but shared the same starry sky as Iselia. It was also wonderfully balmy. The wind carried that distinctive hint of the sea that never seemed to fail at intoxicating the sense of smell.

All in all, perfect night for a walk.

Lloyd indulged in some nostalgia as he defined some familiar constellations, picking up that memory of his father again. His rumination was shattered however when he bumped into something relatively big and furry.

The warrior stumbled back. "What the heck...?"

"_Aaarrruuu…_"

He'd know that whining anywhere.

"Noishe?" he said curiously, "What are you doing out here? I thought Genis put you in your pen for the night."

It _was_ Noishe. The green and white furred creature was standing in front of him, too edgy to acknowledge his question, only whining again as his large ears flicked back and forth in a trademark manner. Lloyd rubbed his chin questioningly, virtually falling over when his pet took his sleeve between his teeth and attempted to drag him.

"_W-whoa_, boy, hey!" Lloyd yanked his arm out of his companion's mouth. "What's gotten into you?"

Noishe barked a few times, tail swishing in concern. His black eyes shimmered, wishing for his master to understand. Sadly it was quite impossible for Lloyd to do so. He didn't speak canine, or whatever dialect Noishe used.

"Uh, do you want me to go some place?" he guessed jokingly.

To his shock Noishe yipped, rushing around behind him and pushing him towards where he wanted him to go by incessantly pressing his head into the small of his back. "Okay, okay, I get it! You want to show me something. Just be gentler with the shoving."

Noishe complied, directing his master more kindly as they made progress. Lloyd was still bemused whilst he went along with this. What could be so important that Noishe would force himself out of his pen? Better yet, he wanted to show him his discovery? It couldn't be something small. Noishe was a very intelligent dog after all.

At first anything around was either pathway or some kind of residence. After a time though, the sound of waves became more audible, a slope leading to a beach coming into view. It was probably the small beach Lloyd had seen much earlier while in the midst of recruiting Max. It was the closest shore from the inn so he probably wasn't wrong. At least, he hoped not.

When Lloyd came close enough to offer the shoreline a full scrutiny Noishe stopped pushing him. The swordsmen quirked an eyebrow to which the Arshis gestured at the area again with a nudge of his head. Relenting, Lloyd looked ahead of him, preparing for nothing _that_ spectacular. That was a dumb move, for he was caught off guard.

There, standing in the very shallow section of the ocean ahead of his line of sight stood _Colette_.

Normally— even in the moonlight— it would be impossible to spot her, let alone _recognize_ her due to how dark it was at this time of night. On the other hand this wasn't the usual circumstance, for she had her wings out. The angelic limbs naturally casted that distinctive calming lavender glow he'd come to appreciate, making her very easy to pick out.

Lloyd stared softly. It wasn't a rude action or a suggestive one. Rather, it was one of adoration. Those wings were so amazing to him. Every time he saw them he got so fixated on every aspect of them. The way they glimmered and fluttered in different ways with Colette's own emotions was so, dare he admit, endearing. He felt himself blush. He knew he should tear his eyes away from her, even if he meant no harm by it. It was just hard to. She was so…

"A-ah…um, Noishe," Lloyd sheepishly whispered, "Go back to your pen and get some sleep, alright? I'll talk to her."

Noishe nodded, giving his master a small nuzzle and then obeying the command by trotting away around a corner of a nearby building where Lloyd could only assume the pens were. He'd have to remember to thank him later for this. It was such a pure stroke of luck.

He started going down the path again, studying Colette some more while trying inexplicably not to be entranced by her. She seemed incredibly deep in thought. More than that, her wings were indeed out which lead him to believe she was still stuck on what happened after all. Why come here though? Questions only led to more questions.

When he finished walking down the slope he reached the border between grass and sand. When his boot met sand Colette stiffened, her wings evaporating hurriedly as she whirled around startled.

The angel tangibly loosed up when she realized who it was. "O-oh, Lloyd… What are you doing out here?"

Lloyd blinked with wide brown eyes. He was still pretty far away from her. "Wow, you could hear me walking from all the way back here?"

She scuffled her feet, rubbing her hands together. "Um…I…"

"Eh, it doesn't matter." The swordsmen shooed the observation away, closing the major distance between them. "I was taking a walk. What are you doing at this time of night? You've obviously been here longer than me."

"Well," she began nervously, "I fell asleep for awhile and then woke up unable to go back to sleep. So…I snuck out to look at the ocean."

Lloyd tilted his head. "With your wings out?"

She flinched as if his words had cut through her with a knife. "I was just…relaxing and…"

"Colette…" he nearly scolded, knowing that tone she was using.

She sighed profoundly and sat herself down, absentmindedly tracing little circles in the sand. She couldn't lie to Lloyd. Frankly, she didn't want to either.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he assured her, smiling a very Lloyd-like smile.

Colette shook her head. "N-no, I…" She glanced up, seeing the sincerity in his expression. As much as she wanted to let it all out, discussing her feelings was difficult. People expected only the best of their Chosen after all. But this was _Lloyd_. They were alone—even if by accident. He was the one person she could talk to no matter what.

"…I was looking at my reflection in the water," she finally admitted.

Lloyd sat next to her, trying to draw her gaze up to his own. "Your reflection?"

"…Yeah."

That confused him. "Why?"

She thought for a second, trying to form her words properly. "I guess…I wanted to see if I'm scary as an angel or something… I've haven't really had a good look at my wings so...maybe they _do_ make me come across like some sort of monster."

The dual-wielder immediately shook his head, astounded. She was so embarrassed by her wings that she actually had to see for _herself_ how she appeared with them? It killed him. Those people in town had been such prejudging idiots. His hand formed a fist in the sand. Wings or not, Colette was anything but _scary_—quite the opposite in his eyes in fact.

"You shouldn't let what those people said about you chew on your heartstrings like this, Colette," he said gently, "Their opinions don't even matter. It's all the fault of _"Chosen One"_ rumors and assumptions they've been fed."

She seemed to take that to heart, though continued to avert her gaze. "I want to think that, really... I don't know why it's so hard for me to move on from it. It's just, after seeing all those people's reactions and hearing Genis say what he did even though I know it wasn't intended to insult me, I feel so horrible… I don't want to scare people…"

"You _don't_ scare people." Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder. "You're just hurt. Everyone feels hurt sometimes."

Colette sadly raised one corner of her mouth, shrugging. "I'm…not _like_ everyone else."

It was as if someone had applied Lloyd's demeanor with a sledge hammer after that small statement left her lips. He was beginning to dislike the whole Chosen system more and more each day, and he'd already _despised_ it during his childhood at times. He still thought her Angel Transformation could be cool but he could see what she was afraid of too. If this is how people are going to treat her with _wings_, what happens if the next seal really _did_ grant her more physical changes? How would people treat her then? Of course Colette would still do whatever possible to regenerate the world, with a smile on her face all the while no less. However, it was unfair on so many levels how much she had to put up with sometimes.

They were both quiet for awhile, watching the sea breathe in and out as it remained indifferent to the world. Colette flicked her eyes to Lloyd occasionally since he hadn't given her a response yet. She hugged her knees. Maybe she'd said too much, pushed too much of her troubles on him.

"Lloyd… I'm sor—"

"—Show them to me…"

Colette tipped her head, giving the swordsmen her undivided attention. "Huh?"

Lloyd directed his own attention straight into her eyes, taking her hand in his own. "Stand up and show me your wings… Please?"

The angel instantly blushed, embarrassed. She shyly caught glimpse of their hands. He'd held her hand plenty of times when they had been young, but it had been a long time since then. She'd almost forgotten how pleasant the simple gesture was. Even so, she wasn't sure how comfortable she was showing her wings up close to someone as beloved to her as Lloyd.

"Please Colette. I want to see them," he urged, squeezing her hand.

Colette mulled the request over. She could trust him, right? He wouldn't be offended like the others had been. He had seen them plenty of times before anyway. What could it hurt?

She stood up, taking him with her, and released his hand awkwardly. "Okay…"

Her Cruxis Crystal flashed for millisecond, purple feathers abundantly forming from the ground up around her before her wings rematerialized. They flapped once so Colette could reestablish her connection to them. It was always odd to suddenly have feeling in new limbs that could at the same time be nonexistent.

"Hmmm…" Lloyd crossed his arms as he inspected her, his façade similar to how Raine appeared when analyzing a grave situation. He circled around her multiple times, the blonde trying to furl her wings away from his intense gaze. He abruptly stopped when in front of her again, pointing up a finger. "I've finished my examination of the angel known as Colette Brunel, Chosen of Regeneration…. Overall, I have come to _one _conclusion…"

She was very puzzled by this little act he was putting on as she intriguingly awaited his so-called _conclusion_. She felt her heart pick up. What if it was something bad? What if looking her closely like this really _was_ unnerving to him? The Chosen clamped her eyes, fear creeping over her.

That fear was smashed apart when she felt something tap her forehead. Her blue eyes fluttered open to find Lloyd grinning, a close fist resting where he'd gently bumped her.

"My conclusion is the same as it's always been," Lloyd said finally, "What do I always tell you?"

Colette's brow uplifted, the irises of her eyes trembling as she dug up a smile, putting both of her hands over his fist. "Not to apologize and that I'm a dork?"

The swordsmen chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, _yes_, but I mean the other thing I always tell you."

She made a small noise that expressed that she couldn't remember, though continued to think with an all too stern determination. He laughed again. Colette could be so accidentally cute without really trying. "Alright, I'll tell you again."

He opened his fist up, brushing her soft bangs away from her eyes with his fingers. "No matter what you look like… No matter what your title tells about you… No matter what people expect of you... You're still you. That will never change for me or Genis or the Professor... You're _Colette_ first, and the _Chosen_ second."

Her cerulean eyes broadened, glistening in devotion at his statement. He did say that to her often, didn't he? The angel felt so childish now for her hours of upset. He was right. No one's opinion should define who she was. It was only his opinion that ultimately mattered to her anyway. Leave it to Lloyd to say just the right thing.

She beamed brightly. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd reddened at her now idyllic features and took his hand back, opening his arms welcomingly. Colette didn't hesitate and just about jumped into his embrace, him having to spin her around once due to the force of it. They both burst out laughing at the silly hug, holding on to each other even more dearly.

"Thank you," the angel murmured, her wings unfurling in a most lovely way as she bent them forward and curled them around them both.

His breath caught in his throat at the sensation of this particular type of hug. An angel's embrace, maybe? It felt so mystifyingly perfect. It was if they were shielded away from the rest of the world. No worries. No doubts.

Then again, hugging her always felt this way to him wings or not. The privilege of being able to do so alone made him so unbelievably happy. Perhaps it was because it wasn't something he could do often anymore. He bent his head on top of hers, her memorable scent relaxing him. Colette was officially back to normal, for certain. He couldn't have felt more on top of the world if he tried.

"You don't have to thank me, you dork," he teased affectionately. "You can come talk to me whenever you want— on one condition."

Her angelic limbs retreated back behind her as she pulled away from him slightly. He answered her unspoken question whilst one hand floated from its spot around her waist to where one of her wings protruded. "I get to see your wings whenever I want."

Colette flushed, suppressing a mild shutter when Lloyd trailed his hand gently down the wing he'd moved his hand to. She didn't realize how sensitive her wings actually were to being touched. Obviously they'd never been touched until now though. His movements as he brushed his fingers through the feathers felt so indescribably good that she couldn't reply to him vocally, only nodding in a slight daze.

He stopped what he was doing; embarrassed at the fact that he hadn't even _asked_ her if he could touch them. "A-ah, sorry… Should I stop?"

"No, please continue. It feels really nice," she mumbled sleepily, putting most of her weight on his chest as she leaned into him again.

Lloyd tinted red again at the request, going back to his tending of her wings. "You know Colette," he admitted whist going about his task. "I don't think these wings are something that Remiel _forced_ you to have. There's a reason they look so different from normal angel wings."

"Mm…Think so?"

"Yeah… Everything from their color to how they feel. I'm positive that they were born from your own likeness." He mustered up some courage as he fought to push the rest of his thoughts out to her. "Your wings themselves—down to each individual feather— radiate a special kind of warmth so strong that they literally glow. They're soft too, more than normal feathers.'

"_They're also beautiful," _he added in his mind, not saying it aloud for obvious reasons. His blush flared a little when she pushed her wings up into his hand in a silent reply, part of his brain kicking himself for being so sentimental. He was being a hypocrite for disliking the 7th Dwarven Vow when he right now was practically dripping in its essence.

Lloyd's hand snagged on a loose feather and he stilled his movements, rescuing it before it fell out on its own. He ended his embrace with Colette, twirling the glowing purple feather between his thumb and pointer finger. A light bulb went off in his head.

"Say, can I keep this?" he asked her, presenting the feather.

Colette nodded inquiringly. "Sure. I don't know if it'll last that long though. Any reason you want it?"

Lloyd tucked the feather away in one of the pockets of his pants, making sure the delicate object was positioned properly so nothing could break it. "I think I'm going to make a charm with it for myself."

"A charm…?"

"Maybe I can find some way to preserve the feather before it disappears and put it on a small chain or something. Angel feathers are probably good luck."

The Chosen giggled. "Carrying around one of _my_ feathers will probably just make you clumsy."

The swordsmen shrugged. "I won't know until I make it! Maybe it'll give me a pair of my own wings someday. Then I can see how it feels to fly too!"

The angel suddenly lit up. "Do you want to see now? I can show you something neat!"

Lloyd stared at her in surprise. "W-what?"

He couldn't get another word in. Colette jogged behind him faster than he could comprehend the meaning of her question, hooking her arms underneath his own and flapping her wings as hard as she could. "Just hold still for a minute, okay?"

"Aaahhh, Colette!" He stammered, almost flailing as he felt himself lift off the ground. How she had the strength to carry him in the air at all was beyond him.

They weren't that high up, but the view was enough so he could see around the entirety of the whole town, including the docks. He wondered where he was being whisked to, and when she put him down on the roof of an empty fishing shed a ways away from the beach he pondered what could be so _amazing_ about showing him a rooftop.

That is, until he peered directly ahead of him.

The night sky was so clear and vivid that the ocean parallel to it mirrored the image of the twinkling heavens upon its watery surface in the most remarkable exhibition. The waving water was dotted with the reflections of seemingly every star above, sparkling like freshly polished glass in multiple shades of color.

"Isn't it pretty?" Colette said, maneuvering out from behind Lloyd's stunned form.

Lloyd turned to her, noting the way the starlight glinted through her wings and cast a kaleidoscope of lilac light over them. He stared into her eyes, grinning. "You were right! This view is incredible! It's like looking at a sea of stars!"

The angel ecstatically clasped her hands. She took a step to stand next to her friend but yelped, her heel slipping on a loose tile. Her heart hammered wildly, so sure she would plummet as she fell backwards. Luckily Lloyd was used to this kind of thing and hoisted her back up by wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her back into his chest. He was mindful not to crush her wings between them.

"Geez, you're such a klutz, Colette! Maybe carrying around your feather isn't a good idea. I thought only good things were supposed to happen when you trip," Lloyd breathed, curving his head over her shoulder to check if she was alright.

Colette exhaled, mentally reprimanding herself for such a typical and cliché incident. She slanted her head to answer with a smile, blushing again. "Something good _did_ happen…" She placed her arms over his for emphasis.

When he caught the message, which took a minute with his moderate denseness, he only grinned with a chuckle, his heart inwardly swelling in contentment.

"Lloyd… Thank you for following me," she whispered, referring to the letter she'd written for him after she'd left Iselia.

The dual-wielder tightened his hold. "I'd follow you no matter where you go. It's my job to protect you, even _if_ you don't want me to."

Colette's blush deepened, and she backed up further into his arms, enjoying how warm he was in comparison to the chilly air.

"You know," Lloyd reminded her despondently as recognition reared its ugly head, "It's really late. We should probably go back to bed. Kratos is up and I don't really want him coming out here in the middle of this. I might get punished if they catch me 'clinging to the Chosen'."

The blonde curled her fingers around his hands shyly. "Can we stay out here for just a little longer? Please?"

He chortled at how innocently straightforward her question was. She should know by now that convincing him of anything wasn't too hard. That was just one of those things he loved about her, he supposed.

"Alright, alright… Just a few more minutes though. I'm not taking the blame if you fall asleep on the ship tomorrow and fall overboard."

"Thank you!" she chirped, nestling the top of her head under Lloyd's chin. She sighed happily, the starlit ocean seeming like an earthly sky to the mortal eye. It made an old story her grandmother had told her come to mind.

"You know…they say when an angel earns its wings, a new star is born into the Sylvarant sky…"

"Really? That's amazing."

"I wonder if all those stars represent the wings of all the past Chosen's," Colette mused quietly. "Do you think _my_ wings added a star up there too, Lloyd?"

Lloyd only smiled, closing his eyes. "I think that your wings are pretty enough for at least _ten_ stars…"

Colette heavily flushed, her insides melting under the tender statement. She felt her stomach spawn butterflies. While there wouldn't be an opportunity to have a nice time like this with Lloyd again, she was so thankful he would be here for her. His support was irreplaceable.

What they were doing went against _so_ many of her teachings, especially since she was in the _middle_ of her journey. She wasn't to favor anyone. She wasn't supposed to love anyone. Although that, she thought longingly, was the one rule she'd broken so many years ago that it was meaningless anyway. Acting selfish just this once, for this single moment, was fair, right?

Starlight's magic graced very little souls in a lifetime. When it reached out for the few worthy, strange things are said to happen.

Miracles… Impossibilities… Blessings…

The feather Lloyd had taken that night, the memento he'd obtained bathed in starlight, would be the one feather that would never fade away forgotten, and instead remain cherished for years to come.

* * *

There's the end of Starlit Wings, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed its entirety. I enjoyed writing it for my first real fanfiction. I know it's probably not the best piece ever but I did my best to entertain you all.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed whether it was once or multiple times. Your support really helped me get this done to my liking. I hope you'll stay tuned to fics I write in the future. ^_^

I apologize for any errors, as usual. If I catch them I'll fix it up.

Ja ne for now, minna! As always, I'd like reviews—so please do so~

~Kazea


End file.
